


Photos on the Wall

by jes12321



Series: Hinata Shouyou One Shots [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sort Of, i almost cried writing this, i dont know, im so sorry, maybe not angst, suspicious lack of dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jes12321/pseuds/jes12321
Summary: "What I like about photography is that they capture a moment that's gone forever, impossible to reproduce."- Karl LagerfeldOr: Hinata liked to take pictures. No one else ever really knew how much.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Series: Hinata Shouyou One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565104
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Photos on the Wall

The team had grown accustomed to the quick flash of Hinata's camera over the years. In all honesty, once they left, they all missed it to some degree. He would pull it out at the most random moments, snap a picture, and stash it away again. Everyone knew he took the pictures, but nobody ever saw them. They all assumed he just wanted new ones because he had lost the previous photos. That seemed like something Hinata would do. 

What they hadn't known, was that he kept every photo. Even the blurry ones that you could barely make out and the ones that were accidents, pictures of his feet, and the ones that were just a strange shape because his flash hadn't been working that day. He kept every photo. 

Hinata had owned the camera since his father gave it to him when he was six, before he left for good. He refused to get a new one when it broke down, even if it costed more to fix it than it would be to get a newer model. He loved that old film camera. 

When he first got it, he had thought it was lame, but that didn't stop his mother from borrowing it to document every little thing in his life. There were even a few photos of the four of them, together. She seemed set on making sure to capture every single moment of his life. No matter how trivial it may be. 

"Every moment changes your life just a little, so they're all important." She used to say as she showed Hinata how to develop the film for the third time that week. 

After a while, he began to take photos with the camera. Most of his subjects were plants or inanimate objects, so the task of documenting Hinata's life still fell on his mother's shoulders. Finally, during middle school, he began to take photos of people. That was when he got hooked on it. 

He began taking pictures of his friends and his teachers. His family and his volleyball 'team'. He took a photo in his green uniform before the first (and last) official game in his middle school volleyball career. 

When they lost, he made sure to get a picture of the boy who had beat him. Just so he could remember that face and smack a volleyball into it someday. 

When high school began, he took pictures with his friends at school and still some of the beautiful views on his bike ride to and from the school. Mostly, though, he took pictures of his team and his new volleyball friends. He even took a few of the enemy teams. Kageyama hadn't been too happy when he caught him taking a picture of Oikawa as he practiced his serve, but Hinata was never one to listen anyway. 

At first, the team had asked to see the pictures. He had managed to lie and evade them long enough that they got the message and stopped asking. He wanted to feel guilty, but he needed at least part of his life to be private. 

Every year for his birthday and Christmas, he would ask for film, among other things. It was the only thing on his list that had not been removed since his mother put it on there at age seven. He had been a bit disappointed at first, before he actually used the camera, when he opened up gifts only to find rolls of film, but he was grateful now. Film was expensive, and he used it faster than he was getting it. 

He had even considered joining the photography club at Karasuno before he was informed that it would clash with his volleyball practices. He never regretted his choice, he got to take all the photos he could have ever wanted to anyway. 

At one point, the team had gotten so used to the flash, that they almost didn't notice it anymore. Any time Hinata was benched was a potential time for the camera to flash at them. If they wanted to play effectively, they _had_ to ignore it. Coach Ukai convinced himself it was practice, just in case anyone did try to take pictures from the sidelines. 

He even taught the rest of the team how to use it after an incident involving Nishinoya and a roll of (thankfully, new) ruined film. Often, he would develop his photos and find random ones of himself on the court or just having fun. He had become immune to the camera's flash years ago after his mother's constant photography of him, so he barely noticed anymore. It was exciting, really. Finding a photo you didn't remember taking. 

He took photos all the way into college and as a professional player. All of his teams grew used to him and his camera. Even opposing teams learned to deal with it. Some even encouraged it. It always happened the same way. They would ask to see the photos, and he would make excuses until they finally stopped. 

He loved all his photos. They were moments. Moments that could never be relived, except when he went through his collection. 

Years down the line, decades really, his grandchildren found the photos in a cupboard somewhere. He had given his camera to his daughter a long time ago and taught her how to use and repair it. How to develop and display the photos she took. 

She had done the same thing he did as a child. Started small with plants and objects before moving slowly to people. Now, he was regularly mailed photos of his beautiful grandchildren. He made sure to document their lives carefully according to the neat notes written on the back of every photo he was sent. 

They had brought the books and boxes down and asked about them. Oh how much he wished he could explain them all. Every blurry, smudged, perfect photo he took of the people he loved. 

But, alas, he did not have enough time to explain them all, so he found the best ones. The ones that mattered the most to him. The ones he could still remember so clearly.

A picture of him, his mother, his father, and his sister. That had been one of the last times they were all together as a happy family (not that he told the kids that).

A picture of his middle school volleyball team. The ones to support him before anyone else. 

A picture of Kageyama with milk coming out of his nose after a particularly funny joke Nishinoya had told. 

A picture of the Nekoma team, the people who constantly challenged him to get better and never slow down. 

A picture of his mother a few weeks before she had passed. 

A picture of him and Oikawa together in Rio. They had become good friends there, and still stayed in touch. 

A picture of his daughter as an infant. Before she even left the hospital. 

A picture of her getting married when he had borrowed the camera for the day and been the unofficial photographer. 

A picture of the two teenagers that sat before him before they could even talk. 

Lastly, he showed them a picture of the Karasuno Volleyball club after their last game together. It wasn't all of them. Tanaka had his shirt ripped off in typical Tanaka fashion. Asahi, ever the ball of emotions, was bawling his eyes out. Tsukishima refused to look at the camera, but if you looked close enough, you could see the gentle smile on his face. Shimizu seemed to be trying to calm down Yamaguchi, who looked like he was about to start crying as well. And Hinata held his hands up in dual peace signs, looking down to hide his tear-stricken face from the camera. Yachi had taken the photo, since she wanted Hinata to be in it. 

He looked at the photo in his hand. Tears slipped down his face. 

He reassured the worried teenagers before him that he was fine before they parted ways. Hinata hadn't looked at his pictures in so long. And for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is cross-posted on Wattpad (same username and title) if you want to see the photo described in the very end.


End file.
